


Hero's and dragons

by Tak



Series: Hero's and Dragons [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leith and Atty unlikely friends, Yet inseparable, meet two brothers while hunting. Follow their adventures.</p><p>First chapter, the incident of how the boys meet the girls, with how the girls met each other.<br/>One elf is the dragon born, the other a mute raised by giants.</p><p>Leith I must admit is not my dragon born Atty is. Leith belongs to jenna, but is so perfect for this fantastic duo of women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's and dragons

A soft sigh of wind brushed through the foliage surrounding the Elven friends.  
Red eyes glinted watching the valley below. She had started out searching for elk, bow at the ready quiver full, but since staking a better claim up the bank, she had seen two dark forms and quietly followed their progress across her hunting ground.  
Whistling low to her Bosmer friend gaining her attention, She pointed to her eyes, then to the targets down below.  
Leith crept forward, a sharp intake of breath whistling softly through her teeth as she took her friends vantage point.  
The golden skinned elf had seen it too.  
Three trolls the snow dusting their shaggy coats as they picked through the foliage for food.  
The silent Dunmer moved, keeping low as she was able sliding through the flora.  
"Atty! Leith hissed "Where are you going?"  
She waved a response not slowing her decent.  
"You're not going to help?" The distress was obvious in her voice. "They could be poor, Then what's in it for us?"  
Again Atty only waved.  
"It's more profitable if they die, at least then we can loot their corpses."  
The Dunmer held a finger to her lips. Then with a flat hand and a downward motion told her friend to get down.  
She could see the forms were men, alike in features, dark hair, dark armour, yet as chalk and cheese as Atty and Leith.

The young men saw the enemies, and the trolls angered from the Interruption, turned to face the sound of clattering plate mail. The first lumbered forward swinging its long ape like arms gaining speed with every gallop of its twisted legs. The two in the back were slower to follow but turned the same, baring yellowed fangs and growling deep and low.  
Creaking as its stretched to full tension the mammoth tusk bow protested the overdraw Atty put it under. Still as a statue she waited for the perfect moment.  
The men set their stances low, they were ready to fight but she knew the damage a frost troll could do.  
Holding her breath she let fly.  
Straight and swift the arrow flew, shrieking through the air as it did. Catching the troll by surprise transferring the force into its head, throwing it from its feet. The two men and remaining two trolls paused stunned. Atty took their hesitation to reload. Leith joined her. The two elves in unison drawing back until a slight tremor ran through their arms, and with Atty's nod they released.  
A sickening crack followed the high pitched song of the duet of arrows as they flew through the valley. The final two fell, flung off their feet simultaneously by the unified stealth assault.  
One young man turned, his weapon still drawn his eyes narrow and suspicious. The other with longer hair looked towards the felled beasts. Placing his axe on the ground he scratched his forehead.  
Atty stood slinging her bow about her shoulders. She drew a blade from the sheath in her back. The long slender instrument glinting in the late afternoon like like a orange ribbon. The first brother raised his weapon sure this new treat would attack, yet the leather clad woman walked forward striding towards her kills as though he didn't exist.  
"Are you backwards!" Leith shouted at her friend struggling through the long grass. Some of the tufts clearing her head.  
"We had them!" She bounced.  
Vilkus relaxed a raised eyebrow changing his gruff face to something comical as he watched the enthusiastic efforts of the Bosmer Archer.  
"You had us?" He queried his accented growl cutting through the evening. "I think that would have required the element of surprise."  
She huffed pulling level with him, "We would have surprised you. Don't you worry."

Farkas was not as brash as his brother, he also was left watching the silent woman go about her task running the thin flexible blade under the skin of the dead troll shedding it of its pelt. The blade was nothing to be feared it was a hunters tool. A far more precise instrument than he had seen in the Champions. She was skilled, he admired her technique, though she seemed to have trouble pulling the weighty body to strip the pelt. He approached her to help, A bloodied hand and bloodier knife raised in his direction as soon as the grass whispered of his movement. All he could see of her face was her eyes, red surrounded by white tattoos on green grey skin. A cowel and mask covering the rest of her.  
He held up his hands in surrender, to show he meant no harm. Approaching slowly he knelt next to her placing a large weathered hand on the exposed skull, and positioning himself, he grabbed the other side of the pelt nodding to her that he Was there to help.  
Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Atty quickly bent her head and returned to work, with her new helpers aid. His strong hands and brutish strength made quick work of it.  
"Well fancy that." Leith breathed watching the scene, "That's not something that happens every day."  
Vilkas sheathed his weapon, sure that the two woman posed little threat, though the little one attempted to threaten him at any turn.  
"My brother has a bigger heart than brain." He sighed.  
"Atty is not one to trust lightly. He must have something special going for him." She slung her bow and crossed her arms, "Leith by the way, and you?"  
"Vilkas and Farkas." He announced pointing to himself and the other "Brothers of the champions."  
"Champioms?" She mused "And what are you doing so far from Whiterun, for gold or for blood?"  
"What's it to you rogue?" He snapped angered by her prying  
"Oh we are always out for blood." The little Bosmer smiled showing of her teeth.  
"For we shall eat none that comes from the Forrest."  
Vilkas shuddered under his armour hiding his discomfort from the little elf. Wondering if perhaps the cherry rogue was far more sinister than he could have imagined.

Atty and Farkas finished she parcelled up the flesh and bound it ready to find a tannery. She pulled back her cowl and with it the mask that covered her face.  
A sweeter smile than her friend graced her green/grey features as she looked at Farkas, she raised a hand to her chin and then Dipped it away mouthing the word Thank you.  
His brother smirked his eyes dropping to his blood stained hands, the Dunmer whipped a brown cloth from her pack and after cleaning her blade took his huge mits in her own slender hands and with a quick dash of water from a flask cleaned Him up.  
"How is it." Vilkas muttered looking between the girls "That the Dunmer get the bad reputation?"  
"Red eyes and fireballs." Leith told him simply "You humans were always stupid enough to judge on looks."  
Atty approached the two as the talked idly, a tiny smudge of blood on her chin from the hand sign she made earlier. With barely a turn of the head she scanned Vilkus her nonchalant behaviour undermining his confidence, angering him. She stopped, turning on her heal only to look at her friend.  
"Oh now you want to leave?" Leith snaked "Make up your mind."  
"Before you leave may I have your name?"  
Her eyes snapped up, the white tattoos accentuating her scarlet eyes locking him with her haughty stare. Her nose and sharp eyes, cat like and angled. There was not a soft feature on the woman, unlike her friend who was unnervingly cute.  
"Atty. Like chatty on account that she talks so much." Leith answered for her.  
The Dunmer mockingly bowed As her introduction.  
"You're leaving?" Farkas broke in, looking to the horizon as the sun quickly sank. "It's night soon, perhaps you should stay with us? Safety in numbers?"  
Leith cackled her hysterical laughing echoing through the landscape. Atty smiled shaking her head, changing her direction, patting the larger brother on the chest plate as she did. Her motion hit him square over the heart then touched her own chest.  
Leith spoke as if she was speaking the words the mute Dunmer meant. "You will stay with us," 

Night fell, tents set. Vilkas rubbed two sticks together in a futile attempt to make fire.  
"Atty is good at fire." Leith told him, perched on the edge of his log peering mischievously over his shoulder.  
"You should ask her."  
He huffed at his fringe "I don't need her."  
"Sooner we have fire. Sooner we eat, or you eat, I don't mind my rabbit raw." Again her little pointed teeth flashed.  
Atty watched him in silent judgment, he could barely see her in the growing gloom arms crossed red eyes fixed on his failed attempts. Finally the stick broke, he kicked it in frustration spewing pieces every where.  
The still figure moved, she picked up the pieces and rebuilt the fire. Stacking it in a cone shape. She pulled a glove off and lay a hand on the tinder. With in seconds a fire leaped up, licking the logs eagerly. She stood as quietly as she came stepped past the ring of light that was beginning to brighten, and looked down into the valley they had just been in.  
Farkas was curious, his brother was wary of the two travellers, the silent one in particular, but Farkas felt no ill will from her. He enjoyed the simplicity in her movements, each just an honest extension of limb to a necessary task.  
A low rumble echoed through the valley, the steady thump of heavy foot steps.  
Giants migrating under moonlight moving their mammoth flock to a new area.  
He watched Atty rather than the flock her eyes glazed with a memory, as if seeing them reminded her of something dear. A smile tugged at her lips as the lumbering Shepards continued on their way.  
The final giant pulled up the rear and any old or sickly beasts were kept in check by him. After tapping the rump of one animal with his club to coax it along he looked up to the silent watchers.  
Bow in hand Atty raised it to her chest. Hand to heart and hand to sky her the mammoth tusk shimmering in the dusk. He raised his club heart to sky in reply, before.lumbering along with the rest of the heard.  
"You know a giant?" He asked dumbfounded by the interaction.  
Though clam enough if you left them alone he never knew them to be friendly with any one even elves.  
Atty turned to him taking a closed fist taped her chest once then extended two fingers on each hand and tapped them together.  
"Her father." Leith translated across the camp.  
Frowning Farkas looked back to Atty, trying to see any biological markers of her giant heritage, she rolled her eyes as if she knew what he was thinking, again another hand Gesture, open as if holding a cup to closed.  
"She was adopted." Leith managed to encapsulate the exasperation in tone, and Atty returned to her friend sitting lazily on the ground leaning back against the log.  
"So why doesn't she talk?" Vilkas asked gruffly "Tongue cut out? Born mute, a sickness."  
Red eyes slid from the fire up to his face.  
"There is a strategic advantage in silence." Leith didn't need to see the sign for that, Atty was an assassin, and though initially as she left the giants she didn't know a lick of the common tongue, now it was by choice, she listened and she always found those that mattered understood.  
"I like quiet," Farkas interjected slowly "No words for people to poke fun at." Atty pointed at him and tapped her nose. Smiling at his intuition.

Night rolled on, moon rising high in the tide of black that stole the dusk of the evening.  
Atty voted for first watch, as she always did, leaving Leith to slumber, Farkas yawning, bade his goodnights. Vilkas stayed still wary of the silent woman with her vigilant red eyes.  
She shed her leather As they sat in the dark by the fire, turning the playable armour in her hands locating a tare. She pulled tools from her bag and sat in the silence of the night calmly ignoring Vilkus repairing her armour.  
The soft grey of her skin reflected the Fire light and danced off the bizarre scarification that littered her shoulders and arms.  
"Do you ever stop working?" He jibed attempting to rile her.  
Her head tilted and she raised an eyebrow as she glanced sidelong at him for half a minute before returning to her work.  
"You never answered my question. Do you choose not to speak or are you not able?"  
She shrugged.  
He sighed heavily not getting any Feed back from her.  
"How did you meet Leith?"  
A hand extended to her bow and she patted it.  
"Archery?"  
She shook her her holding it close to the light pointing at it.  
"She tried to steal your bow?"  
The Dunmer exhaled sharply, putting her armour to one side and with a long finger drew a picture in the dirt.  
"Mammoth tusk." He exclaimed, frustrated that it took him so long to figure it out. He noticed Farkas seemed to have no issue, and he had half the smarts. With out thinking how she would explain his mouth asked the question on the edge of his mind "What happened?"

***  
Father stomped the ground an grunted holding up three enormous fingers then pointed in the direction off the shifting grass.  
Atty hand on heart acknowledge him and with her bow in hand bowed below the grass line and ran in the direction if the poachers.  
The first arrow flew, it's arc was high and slow it lacked the speed and strength of the Arrows her own bow fired.  
She drew, splitting the Arrow in mid flight, she spied the man who fired it and notching another she let fly faster than he was able. It was a high enough angle to knock him back and pin him to the ground. She readied another turning on the noise coming to her side. She hesitated. The face she met wasn't large broad, human or masculine. She had not seen a wood elf for years not since father and herself walked the mammoth from the hill forests. She allowed the bow to go loose. Shaking her head at the golden creature before her. She made a shooing motion with her hands trying to coax her away.  
"Hey what's one mammoth to you." She quipped "You've got 12 more."  
Atty knew this elf was talking to her but she didn't understand the words, vowels and consonance making less sense than grunts and hand gestures. Again she shook her head her long black dreaded hair accentuating the movement. She pressed her hands together in a gesture of begging then waved. Frustrated that she was being ignored.  
"Come on. I just need a tusk." Leith asked.  
This time Atty broke protocol she touched the woman turning her by her slender shoulders and pushing her before her. Fearing that this fellow elf didn't know if she didn't stop her actions her father would intervene, meaning there would be an elf coloured smudge on the end of his club.  
While the back and forth was happening the man who had been pinned to the dirt freed him self, lunging at his former attacker. Throwing her to the ground forcing an arrow to her jugular. Atty struggled against it, pushed on her back she tried to get her feet under the man to get herself some leverage. He was enraged strong and had far more desire to kill Atty than Atty had to kill him.  
She heard a snap of the bow string and wondered if perhaps the elf was trying to help her comrade. But she felt no pain and the body on top of her went limp. The shaft the golden elf had let fly had lodged itself in the back of the mans neck, a very definite shot, not an Accidental shooting. Throwing the dead weight off her, she looked Up. Touching her chin and bowing her hand forward. She signed "Thank you."  
The elf laughed tipping an invisible hat "You're welcome."  
Screaming through the bushes the forgotten member of the party approached, sensing a fight on their hand. Weapons ready at seeing the elf bandit turn, aiding the feral creature that lay In the mud before her, his trajectory changed racing for the woman that killed his brother in arms.  
Atty grabbed her new friends hand wrenching her to the side, yanking the Arrow from the dead mans grip she notched, drew and fired in the blink of an eye. The body collapsing in a heap, the shaft piercing his right eye.  
The two girls sat in the grass quietly. Wind rustling the foliage around them and the two dead men. Atty turned to the wood elf, a fist to her chest thumb sticking up she made a circle. Looking at her with apologetic eyes.  
"It's fine." The smaller elf replied having a feeling for what the bizarre feral woman was trying to say. "They all turn on you at some point any way."  
Tucking her feet under her Atty stood holding out a hand to Leith.  
For once the wood elf raised by bandits accepted the hand extended to her. Finding a strange desire to trust this silent woman dressed in furs, with dark dreaded hair.  
Across the tundra she lead them stopping at a mound looking down into a valley. Mammoth sculls. Bones skeletons littered the area. Along with tusks.  
With a flat sweeping hand Atty indicated the bones and tusks were there for the taking.  
Leigh laughed, "Well I guess I should have just asked"

Raising an eyebrow Vilkas stared at the complex drawings explaining her answer to his question. Like cave drawings the line art in the dirt showed giants and mammoths, bandits, bows, arrows and death. He looked up at the elf who thinking she had given enough information returned to her repairs.  
He sighed "I have no idea what any of this thing means."


End file.
